


Vie de Famille

by Emma76



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma76/pseuds/Emma76
Summary: Et si on voyait la vie quotidienne de Yann et Martin ? Pourquoi pas après tout !Petite tranche de vie Bartheill, enjoy !





	

-Mais je veux pas que tu partes !

Un rire assez grave comparé à la voix fluette qui a émis cette plainte se fait entendre.

 

-Je n'ai pas le choix ma princesse, c'est mon travail. Alors tu descends de ma valise que je puisse la terminer.

 

-Mais pourquoi tu es obligé de partir loin pour travailler ? Papa Yann lui il m'emmène à son travail et même que je reste dans la loge avec Amandine et des fois tonton Hugo aussi.

 

-Oui mais papa Yann lui il travaille sur Paris alors que moi je voyage pour travailler.

 

Coupant court à ce passionnant débat je crie "À table !" et entends mon petit monstre adoré courir vers la salle, suivi par le même rire qu'il y a trois minutes. Oyanna saute sur sa chaise et j'amène le repas sur la table, le sourire aux lèvres. Je sers et ramène la casserole dans la cuisine, rejoint par celui qui vient de tenir cette discussion avec une enfant de 4 ans.

 

-Merci. Vraiment, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu finir ma valise avec elle dans la chambre. C'est incroyable qu'on puisse être aussi coriace à son âge !

 

-Pas de soucis, même si elle a un peu raison. C'est long sans toi et tu ne restes pas très longtemps.

 

-Eh bien j'en parlerai à mon patron, pour qu'il me donne plus de congés. Ça te plaît ?

 

-Touché ! 1/0 pour toi.

 

-On n’en est qu'à 1/0 ?

 

-Aujourd'hui. Sinon ça fait...Euh.. 43/37 pour moi.

Mon petit sourire satisfait n'échappe pas à mon compagnon qui m'emprisonne dans ses bras par derrière et commence à me chatouiller.

 

-Ah, non.. Arrête ! Laisse moi !

 

-J'ai pas entendu les mots magiques. C'est quoi déjà ?

 

-T'es chiant Martin !

J'ai beau me tortiller pour essayer d'échapper à mon tortionnaire, il me retient et bouge en même temps que moi, m'enlevant toute possibilité de fuite.

 

-Comment ça ? J'ai mal entendu je crois ?!

 

-D'accord, s'il te plaît, lâche-moi !

 

-Bah voilà, suffisait de demander !

 

-Gamin !

 

-Ouais c'est ça, je te laisse, j'ai une valise à finir. Je vous rejoins dans 2 minutes.

 

Maintenant c'est lui qui a un sourire mutin qu'il appose chastement sur mes lèvres pour un court baiser, une routine presque, mais toujours aussi plaisante. Je connais et comprends son besoin de liberté, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait de lui un grand reporter, mais je me plais dans une certaine routine, retrouver des repères fixes, malgré quelques imprévus qui empêchent la monotonie.

 

-Papa Yann, papa Martin ! Vous faites quoi ?

 

Cette petite voix le fit aller dans le salon pour retrouver son petit trésor.

Définitivement, il avait de la chance de les avoir, tous les deux. Et ça ne changerait pas tant qu'ils seraient tous ensemble.


End file.
